Christmastime in Florida
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe, Splinter, and the turtles go to Florida to spend Christmas with Chloe's maternal grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her parents, and her two sets of grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Christmastime in Florida**

Ten year old Chloe Calls was in her room packing a suitcase. Just then, her grandparents appeared in the doorway.

"Heading out soon?" Grandma Calls asked.

"I plan to meet Splinter and the turtles at the lair as soon as I'm packed," Chloe replied.

"Have a good time," Grandpa Calls said.

"Please tell Grandma and Grandpa Steps that my husband and I say hello," Grandma Calls said.

"Please call when you get there," Grandpa Calls said.

"I'll do that," Chloe said and her grandparents wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. After her grandparents left the room, Chloe finished packing her suitcase.

* * *

In the lair, the turtles and Splinter had just finished packing for their trip. They were putting their stuff in the Zippy Shellmobile when Chloe entered with a suitcase.

"Miss Calls, it was nice of you to allow my sons and I on this trip," Splinter said.

"We're looking forward to meeting your maternal grandparents," Leo said.

"Are we going in the Zippy Shellmobile?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, we are," Donny replied.

"That's what I thought," Chloe said.

"Can't wait to spend time on the beach," Mikey said.

"Chloe, will that even be possible?" Raph asked.

"It should be," Chloe replied. "Grandma and Grandpa Steps own a beach house and they go down to the beach even at night."

"Do they go in the water?" Splinter asked.

"Not unless they put on their life vests," Chloe replied. "They always swim together when they go out at night."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Donny asked.

"As far as I know, they stay near the area where their beach house is," Chloe explained. "They put on a light before heading outside."

"How do you know all this?" Raph asked.

"My maternal grandparents and I write to each other about our lives," Chloe replied. "They were pretty upset when I wrote that Mom and Dad were killed in a fire but they were pleased that I was going to live with my paternal grandparents."

"We should get going," Leo suggested.

"Florida, here we come," Mikey said with a grin.

Splinter, Chloe, and the turtles got in the Zippy Shellmobile. After getting the destination from Chloe, Donny entered it into the computerized steering wheel and the Zippy Shellmobile started moving.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles, Splinter, and Chloe were eating chicken lo mein and drinking green tea. Mikey and Chloe had prepared the food and Leo made the tea.

"Looking forward to seeing your maternal grandparents?" Leo asked Chloe.

"I am," Chloe replied. "I don't get to see them much. Actually, it's been a few years since I last saw them."

"We are looking forward to meeting your maternal grandparents, Miss Calls," Splinter said.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Raph asked.

"There's a few air mattresses in the big cabinet right next to the mini fridge," Donny replied.

"Do we have a television in here?" Mikey asked.

Donny went to the front and pressed a few buttons and then returned to where his brothers, Splinter, and Chloe were. A few minutes later, a television with a DVD player, game console and a cabinet attached came up from the floor. Mikey threw his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. After they released each other a couple minutes later, Mikey turned on the TV and game console, selected a game from the cabinet, and started playing.

Donny found simulation devices for Leo and Raph to use and that kept them occupied for a while. Then he joined Chloe and Splinter and they had a lengthy conversation.

Later on, the turtles, Splinter, and Chloe were sleeping on air mattresses covered in blankets. Splinter and Chloe were each sleeping on an air mattress while Mikey and Donny shared an air mattress and Leo and Raph shared another.

* * *

The following morning, the turtles, Splinter and Chloe were eating plain omelets and drinking hot chocolate for breakfast. When they were done, the Zippy Shellmobile stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" Raph demanded.

"When the Zippy Shellmobile reaches it's destination, it automatically stops," Donny explained.

"We'd better clean up first," Leo suggested.

All of them cleaned up inside the Zippy Shellmobile. Then they grabbed their luggage and headed outside and Donny locked it with a device shaped like a circle once everyone was out.

Standing before them was a medium sized beach house. They went up to the door and Chloe rang the doorbell. An elderly women came to the door in confusion. Once she saw Chloe, Splinter, and the turtles, her face lit up and she let them in.

"Hi, Grandma Steps," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her grandmother who returned the gesture. Then they released each other and an elderly man entered the room.

"Hi, Grandpa Steps," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around her grandfather who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"We're really glad to spend Christmas with you and your friends, Chloe," Grandma Steps said.

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age," Grandpa Steps said.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "I'd better call Grandma and Grandpa Calls to let them know I got here all right."

Chloe's maternal grandparents nodded and Chloe headed out of the room. When she entered the next room, she saw a picture of a girl that looked a lot like her. Chloe called her paternal grandparents on her cell phone and let them know she arrived safely. After talking for a few minutes, Chloe hung up her cell phone and stared at the picture.

Just then, Donny and Raph entered the room. He gently placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Who's that girl in the picture?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"That's my mother," Chloe choked out, the floodgates opening.

Donny gathered Chloe in his arms who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Raph wrapped his arms around Donny and Chloe who both returned the gesture.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Mikey decided to see what Chloe, Donny, and Raph were up to. They found them in the next room holding each other. They also saw a picture of a girl they assumed was Chloe's mother. That would explain why so she was so upset and Donny and Raph were trying to calm her down.

Eventually, Donny, Raph, and Chloe released each other. They were surprised to see Leo and Mikey.

"You all right, Chloe?" Mikey asked with concern.

"I didn't realize how much I missed my mother until I saw her picture," Chloe said. "She was around my age in this picture."

"We're here if you ever need to talk about your parents," Leo said.

"I appreciate that," Chloe said.

"Why don't we spend time with your grandparents?" Raph suggested.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

The turtles left the room. Chloe glanced at her mother's photo before she followed the turtles.

* * *

Later on, the turtles, Splinter, Chloe, along with Grandma and Grandpa Steps were on the deck eating dinner. They were having pineapple juice along with tuna noodle casserole.

"This is really good," Chloe said.

"Glad you enjoy it," Grandma Steps said.

"How will we handle the sleeping arrangements?" Splinter asked.

"We have 4 rooms upstairs that are unoccupied," Grandpa Steps replied.

"Mikey and I can share one room," Donny suggested and Mikey nodded.

"Guess Raph and I will also share," Leo said and Raph actually nodded.

"Miss Calls and I will sleep in the other rooms," Splinter said.

"Separately," Chloe clarified.

Everyone chatted while they ate. Then they cleaned up once they were done.

* * *

Later on, Raph decided to spend time on the roof. He was surprised to see that Donny was there.

"What are you doing up here?" Raph asked.

"I just needed to be alone for a while," Donny replied.

"I'll go somewhere else."

"You can stay."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Raph walked over to Donny. Then he sat down next to his brother.

"Everything OK?" Raph asked.

"I was just thinking," Donny replied.

"About what?"

"How lucky we are to have Splinter."

"He's been a great father so far."

"I don't think I could stand it if we lost him."

"That won't happen for a long time."

"I hope so."

Donny and Raph stood up and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

* * *

Later on, the turtles, Splinter, and Chloe were sleeping in their beds. Grandma and Grandpa Steps locked the doors and windows and set the alarm before they retired to their bedroom.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Christmas arrived. Chloe, her grandparents, the turtles, and Splinter spent the morning eating breakfast, exchanging gifts, and happily chatting.

"My husband and I have a special gift for all of you," Grandma Steps said.

"Please follow us," Grandpa Steps instructed.

The others followed Grandma and Grandpa Steps outside. Once outside, there was a beautiful white boat tied to the dock.

"That's a nice boat," Leo said.

"We've decided to take all of you for a ride in it as a Christmas present," Grandma Steps said.

"We've even supplied food, beverages, music, and entertainment," Grandpa Steps said.

"Let's get going," Mikey said with a grin.

Chloe, her grandparents, Splinter, and the turtles went onto the boat. Chloe's grandparents made the necessary adjustments and then the boat left the dock.

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe, Splinter, and the turtles were packing. All of them had a wonderful time on the boat and they even let Chloe's grandparents know which they appreciated.

"I wish we didn't have to go back so soon," Mikey said.

"I was actually enjoying myself here," Raph said.

"It was nice meeting you," Leo told Chloe's grandparents.

"Maybe we can visit again soon," Splinter said.

"You are welcome here anytime," Grandma Steps said.

"All of you," Grandpa Steps said.

"We really appreciate that," Donny said.

"It was great seeing you again," Chloe said.

Chloe and her grandparents wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

* * *

The Zippy Shellmobile got Chloe, Splinter, and the turtles back to New York in a few hours. Once they got to the lair, everyone unloaded their luggage. Chloe put her suitcase near the front door so she could get it when she went back to her paternal grandparents' house. Splinter and the turtles put their belongings away and then they all had Chinese food for lunch.

After lunch, Chloe and Donny spent time in the lab. Raph and Leo decided to spar in the dojo. Mikey spent time playing video games. Splinter went to his room to meditate.

* * *

Later on, Chloe entered her grandparents' house after Leo dropped her off and he made sure she made it inside safely. Chloe spotted her grandparents in the living room, put her suitcase on the floor, and entered the room.

Chloe and her grandparents wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other several minutes later.

"How was Florida?" Grandma Calls asked.

"It was wonderful and I enjoyed seeing Grandma and Grandpa Steps," Chloe replied.

"Glad you had a good trip," Grandpa Calls said.

"I'd better get to bed now," Chloe said. "We can talk more in the morning."

Chloe and her grandparents said good night to each other. Then Chloe picked up her suitcase and headed for her room. Once she got there, she unpacked her suitcase and put everything away. Then she got ready for bed, got into her bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
